The overall goal of the Data Sharing for Demographic Research (DSDR) project is to enhance the value of NICHD-funded data collection projects and other studies of interest and to broaden dissemination of these data throughout NICHD-funded population centers and the research community. DSDR's mission is to create a data infrastructure that (1) stimulates research and pushes the boundaries of research seeking to develop and validate theories related to the life course, and (2) promotes the sharing of ideas across the scientific community to increase the possibility of new research, greater replication, scientific discovery, and learning. Based on the premise that (a) the population sciences comprise a central core of data sharing and are an important source for the impetus for advances in data sharing, (b) active interaction between DSDR and the research community leads to better services, (c) user support and training for emerging and new researchers in secondary data analysis is critical, and (d) demonstrating the value of DSDR data sharing is essential, DSDR will engage in a series of activities that will move the field of data sharing forward. DSDR will: (1) maintain and build the DSDR collection by incorporating a wide spectrum of NICHD-funded projects and other data collection projects of interest to the demographic and population sciences scientific community; (2) advise and assist researchers who produce data by offering services for data archiving and documentation, in particular in the area of confidentiality and disclosure review; (3) enhance dissemination of data and documentation by developing innovative protocols and technologies for data sharing; (4) promote secondary analysis of data by providing user support, access to data, training, consultation, and opportunities for sharing ideas; and (5) develop key metrics that measure the value of data sharing for the scientific community. As a result of its activities, DSDR seeks to contribute to the intellectual environment and be a valuable partner in the demography and population science community. Over the next five years, DSDR will employ its project staff, listen to advocates who advise DSDR, and work with established researchers both within and outside of ICPSR to be adaptive and responsive to the circumstances of an increasingly fast- paced and dynamically changing data sharing environment and in so doing provide value to the scientific community.